Worst Kept Secret
by highboys
Summary: It's not that Kaname doesn't try to be discreet. It's just that Yuuki can't be bothered.


**Title:** Worst Kept Secret  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Kimi to Boku  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Yuuki/Kaname, Yuuta/Shun, Chizuru

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Yuuta was flipping through the class schedules. Kaname should have zoomed in on that early on and demanded some sort of explanation because Yuuta _never_ bothered to do any actual committee work beyond that of the bare minimum (never mind that it was always done excellently), unless the incentive of espying Shun was present. Kaname still had his reservations about _that_, but he also had enough sense to not overlook a gift horse in the mouth.

By the end of ten minutes, Yuuta had made a painstakingly detailed chart marking out the science lab for 5 pm, the art room for Thursdays, and the student council room every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, for 3:30 pm. "How conveniently patterned to coincide with Shun's breaks and conflict with mine," said Kaname, dryly.

"I didn't make it a point to barge in on your activities on the couch with my brother," said Yuuta, amiably, and penciled in _disinfect sofa now_. Kaname flinched, but kept his chin up high in an imperious manner that earned him the nickname of Ice Prince, or Frigid Asshole courtesy of the more juvenile subjects of the court.

"Please tell me we are not discussing your designs upon our _childhood friend_," said Kaname, despairing at the thought. Months ago he would have erupted into a fit of epic proportions, but it only seemed to delight everyone else so he decided to keep his facial expressions perfectly in check, to the best of his ability. (It seldom worked.)

"Maybe," said Yuuta, smugly.

Kaname made it a point to walk Shun home after that.

2.

The phone was ringing.

Beside him, Kaname was curled up like a docile cat. The frown he'd taken to wearing half the time had smoothed out. Yuuki wanted to press a kiss to his forehead, his nose, the closed lid of his eye, but the damn phone kept ringing at - he narrowed his eyes at the clock - four in the morning.

He fumbled for the cellphone on the drawer, but Kaname, even in his half-asleep state, moved on autopilot. Yuuki settled for nibbling on the soft skin of Kaname's earlobe as Kaname flipped the phone open without checking the number and said, "This had better be important."

There was a slight, measured pause. "Kaname-kun?"

Kaname blinked, owlishly. "Shun? Why're you calling my number?" Yuuki shut his eyes and bit down harder. Kaname glared at him and shoved at his face.

Even through the line, Kaname could feel Shun's waves of disappointment, embarrassment, and patience. "I didn't. This is Yuuki-kun's number."

"Oh," said Kaname, feeling his cheeks flush, just a little. Yuuki rolled his eyes and stuck his tonge out, licking Kaname's palm.

"Right," said Shun. "I'll just. Never mind. You can go back to… whatever it was you were doing. Sorry to bother you, Kaname-kun, Yuuki-kun." Kaname made a pained, strangled noise.

"Right," said Kaname, wishing he could will the earth to swallow him up even as Yuuki peppered his skin with open-mouthed kisses. "Right."

Kaname put the phone down on the dresser mechanically, and couldn't speak to Shun for days after that.

Yuuki, on the other hand, looked visibly smug.

3.

**:** i think i'm drunk  
>someone gave dad sake for new year<br>are you listening to me  
><strong>gogoyuuki<strong> is offline.  
><strong>:<strong> heeeey  
>btw you forgot<br>about  
><strong>gogoyuuki<strong> is online.  
><strong>:<strong> your pants  
>in my room<br>i'm not doing laundry for you  
><strong>gogoyuuki<strong> is afk.  
><strong>:<strong> hey  
>asshole<br>are you ignoring me  
><strong>gogoyuuki:<strong>This is his mother.

Kaname couldn't log out fast enough.

4.

Chizuru was a normal, healthy teenage male with normal, completely heterosexual hobbies. As such, had he known what he was in for, he would have had no desire whatsoever to enter (alright, barge in) Yuuki's room, brandishing what promised to be the ultimate softcore _biology documentary_(he'd had to replace the cover with something more worksafe) in the hopes that Yuuki had more privacy in his shared room with Yuuta than he ever would have at home with his grandparents and his mother eyeing his every move.

Unfortunately, he did, and it was then that Chizuru found out that he _could_reach a high F if he tried hard enough, blurting out a shocked "BLURGAAAAAAHHH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY ARGGGGHHHH MY EYES".

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Kaname demanded as Yuuki sighed and shoved Chizuru out of the door (Chizuru sincerely hoped he was wearing pants at this point, or at least his shorts, oh god) as if this were routine. Which, knowing their track record, it probably was.

"I didn't know," wailed Chizuru, rubbing at his eyes, praying that he could gouge them out through sheer force of will. "I THOUGHT FRIDAYS WERE SAFE DAYS."

"I'M NOT A GIRL ON HER PERIOD," shrieked Kaname.

"Yes, you're proving exactly that right now," said Yuuki. There was a _whump_ and, jeeze, seriously, Yuuki? He couldn't have at least_waited_ until after Chizuru had sulked back home in a puddle of traumatized goo before attempting to do _whatever it was they did behind closed doors that Chizuru certainly didn't want to remember_.

"WHAT ARE YOU," said Kaname, clearly on the verge of having a mental breakdown or rupturing a blood vessel - whichever came first. The resulting _thud_ sounded a lot more painful, like a half-dead body hitting the floor, and a few moments later, Kaname stalked out of Yuuki's room, face flushed, hair only slightly disheveled, and clothes back on, _thank you_. From his seemingly comfortable spot on the floor, Yuuki just blinked at them owlishly.

"_Dude_," said Chizuru, sounding seriously disgusted, "you should _really_consider locking the door next time."

"There won't be a next time," said Kaname, sharply.

"That's what you say," said Yuuki, not quite under his breath.

Chizuru shuddered. He didn't want to know.

5.

By the seventh time they heard the head board knock against the wall, Yuuta hit pause and looked at the general direction of Yuuki's room in morbid fascination.

"Ugh," said Chizuru, gagging and resuming his game, "can they not? The walls aren't very thick, you know." He'd barely gotten over the initial horror of the loss of his innocence, but the joy of torturing Kaname with that knowledge was _awesome_.

"It's kind of cute," said Yuuta, "in a sad, pathetic sort of way. Kaname usually escapes from the bedroom window, just because he thinks our parents still don't know about the two of them. It's amazing they still try."

"You should invite him downstairs for breakfast," said Chizuru as his car veered off the road and into a gas tank, bursting into flames. Bastard must have timed that.

"I tried, once," said Yuuta, "but Kaname looked like he was having an aneurysm, so." He shrugged. "I mean, I'm used to _that_, but there was a kitchen knife nearby and I didn't want to take any chances. Now I just pretend I'm too engrossed in my game to notice Kaname sneaking out."

"Yuuta-kun," said Shun, nervously fussing at the wiring of Yuuta's controller, "I don't think you should encourage him."

Yuuta looked at Shun pointedly, but months of knowing what _that_entailed made Chizuru grimace at the lovestruck expression on Yuuta's face. Or, at least, as lovestruck as it could possibly get despite being as expressive as a much-abused chalkboard on a bad day.

"Think the fan girls will cry?" Chizuru said, clucking his tongue.

"Maybe Kaname's mother," said Yuuta, "but you'd be surprised."

6.

Kaname supposed he should have been grateful she hadn't burst into tears at this point. On the other hand, he wasn't so sure he considered this development much of an improvement.

"She loved him. My own mother, the traitor," Kaname groused, speaking to Shun on his cellphone despite his mother's repeated admonitions. Beside him, Yuuki lay on the carpeted floor, the lower half of his body tucked underneath the kotatsu. He looked perfectly at ease in his indolence, even under Kaname's roof. The thought made Kaname vaguely ill. He paused to listen to Shun's careful words, his halting, unsure phrases. Kaname rolled his eyes. "No, if I _were_a girl, she'd probably be in raptures over the possibility of a bethrotal."

"Hm," said Yuuki, "there's a thought."

"You, shut up," said Kaname, pointing an accusing finger at his boy - he choked; he really couldn't wrap his mind around the idea,_ever_- friend. With the space in between. "Oh, crap, I didn't mean you, Shun -" He grimaced. There went a possible commiseration buddy.

"That went well," said Yuuki, mildly.

"Well, we can't all have your infallible charm," said Kaname.

"Thank you." The bastard had the gall to look humbled about that.

"I will smite you where I stand, so help me god," said Kaname.

"You forget you have terrible aim," said Yuuki.

Kaname had the brief urge to slump forward and suffocate Yuuki with the bowl of fruit on the kotatsu. "One day," he said, voice dark with promise even as he started to peel an orange, "I will straighten you out, I swear."

"I don't think you're supposed to propose without a ring, Kana-chan," said Yuuki, face perfectly kept blank. His fingers crept past the soles of his socked feet, resting haphazardly against the knobby bone of Kaname's knee. Kaname shot him a look that spoke volumes of _not-in-front-of-my-mother_; it may have encouraged Yuuki spread out his legs until the hem of his pants touched Kaname's wrists, the bare skin of his palm.

"Whatever," Kaname scoffed, but held his hand under the kotatsu for the rest of the evening anyway.


End file.
